Buka Hatimu, Menggapai Senyuman
by Floral White
Summary: [AU,Highschool fic]untuk[SasuSaku Fanday 2014]/Sakura, gadis yang suka membolos, kini tidak bisa menyalurkan hobinya tersebut semenjak Sasuke menjadi ketua dewan murid sementara menggantikan Neji. Dan karena insiden di masa lalu, gadis itu kini sangat membenci bungsu Uchiha itu/"Aku membencimu, Sasuke,"/"Sampai kapan...?"/R
1. Chapter 1

Tap…tap…tap…

Suara langkah kaki memecah keheningan di koridor yang sepi. Sepasang _emerald _terlihat tegang, namun penuh semangat. Jemari lentiknya memencet tombol-tombol yang ada di ponsel plif-nya yang berwarna _pink_. Sejenak, ia mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. Mendengar suara di seberang sana, ia mengangguk meski si penelpon tidak akan melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di tempat biasa."

Kemudian, ia menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangan yang tersampir di bahu kirinya.

Iris bening itu meneliti keadaan. Setelah di rasanya aman, ia berlari kecil untuk melewati sebuah ruang kelas. Menunduk, gadis itu perlahan-lahan melangkah dengan sedikit berjinjit untuk memanimalisir suara decitan sepatunya.

"_Yokatta, ne_…" gumamnya tersenyum.

Setelah melewati kelas tersebut, ia langsung berlari menuju belakang gedung sekolahnya. Senyum lebar tercetak jelas di wajahnya, iris hijaunya semakin bersinar cerah. Seperti tengah terjebak di dalam sebuah gua, ia seperti melihat ada cahaya diujung lorong. Cahaya kehidupan. Dengan penuh semangat, ia berlari menuju cahaya tersebut.

Akhirnya, gadis musim semi itu tiba di sebuah kebun kecil yang terdapat di belakang sekolahnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar, seperti kebiasaannya ia melompat-lompat kegirangan. Persis seperti bocah lima tahun yang dibelikan boneka _barbie_.

"Yosh! Aku berhasil!" teriaknya puas.

"Apanya yang berhasil?"

Suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya membuat gadis merah jambu itu menengok ke arah pelaku. Wajahnya langsung tertekuk melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap, lengkap dengan seringai sombongnya.

"Sial! Tertangkap lagi," batinnya kesal.

Pemuda yang memilik wajah rupawan itu melangkah menghampiri gadis yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah buku kecil di dalam saku celananya, kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu.

Sreet…

"Itu peringatan kesembilanmu dalam dua hari, Sakura," ujarnya seraya menempelkan _note _di jidat gadis _pink _di depannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura tidak terima. Dengan kesal, ia mengambil catatan itu lalu meremasnya dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Manik kelam pemuda itu hanya menatap bosan, lalu kembali memasukkan buku yang dipegangnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Hn, pulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan toilet laki-laki sebagai hukumanmu," terangnya. Mengabaikan pelototan tajam serta umpatan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Uchiha sialan!" geram Sakura lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dengan langkah lebar.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menatap punggung Sakura. Desahan rendah keluar dari mulutnya melihat punggung kecil yang perlahan menghilang ke dalam gedung sekolah mereka.

"Sampai kapan?" gumamnya.

Kemudian suara bel tanda pergantian pelajaran membuat Sasuke tersadar. Sebelum pergi ke kelasnya, Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengambil catatan yang diberikannya pada Sakura yang telah dibuang oleh gadis itu.

"Dasar, masih saja suka buang sampah sembarangan," gerutunya pelan. Iapun menghilang ke dalam gedung besar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, de el el**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**A fiction for SasuSaku FanDay**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menguap bosan, pandangannya terlihat kabur karena mengantuk. Mulutnya terbuka beberapa kali karena lelah mendengar ceramah Shizune-_sensei _di depannya. Getaran pelan terasa di kolong mejanya. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel yang tersembunyi di sana dan membalas pesan yang masuk.

"Ini semua gara-gara, Sasuke," batinnya kesal. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak ada, ia pasti tidak terjebak di kelasnya sekarang.

Sakura hanya bisa mengutuk pemuda itu dan menatap nanar layar ponselnya yang terpampang wajah Naruto dan teman-teman lainnya yang berhasil membolos.

_Ugh, sial!_

Akhirnya, suara bel panjang menyelamatkan Sakura dari kebosanan yang melandanya. Suasana kelas yang tadinya tenang, kini berubah riuh.

Shizune hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat anak-anak didiknya yang terlihat penuh syukur karena suara bel. Dan tanpa ingin berlama-lama di kelas ini juga, wanita awal tiga puluhan itu lalu keluar dari kelas yang mulai gaduh tersebut.

Setelah Shizune keluar, Sakura langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Kaki jenjangya melangkah pelan keluar kelas, tidak lupa tasnya ia sampirkan di bahunya. Meski ia hanya akan pergi ke kantin, namun gadis itu tidak pernah meninggalkan tasnya di dalam kelas.

"Chouji, tunggu!" teriak Sakura ketika melihat teman bertubuh gembul yang baru keluar dari kelas sebelahnya.

Pemuda yang tengah mengunyah keripik kentang itupun berhenti, menunggu Sakura yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. "Kau tidak bersama yang lainnya?" tanya Chouji pada Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya. Kedua alisnya bertautan, pasalnya Naruto dan Kiba tidak ada di kelas tadi, yang artinya mereka hari ini membolos.

Sakura hanya mendesah sebagai jawaban, mulutnya mengerucut kesal. "Aku tertangkap lagi," jawabnya lesu. Sakura kemudian mengambil permenn lolipop di dalam tasnya, dan mulai mengunyahnya perlahan. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaannya jika tengah kesal begini.

Suara gemelutuk permen yang dikunyah Sakura mengalahkan suara renyah kentang yang dimakan Chouji, sehingga membuat pemuda itu menoleh. "Apa giginya tidak apa-apa?" Chouji membantin. Mengabaikan Sakura dengan lolipopnya, Chouji kembali menyibukkan diri dengan keripiknya.

Sakura memang dikenal sebagai seorang siswi yang suka membolos, sering dan sengaja melanggar peraturan sekolah. Para guru sudah sering memberikan teguran, hukuman hingga skorsing pada gadis itu, namun ia tetap saja tidak jera. Susah memang, jika membolos itu adalah salah satu hobi favorit Sakura.

Namun sudah seminggu ini, Sakura sudah tidak melakukan hobinya tersebut. Semenjak Sasuke menggantikan Neji menjadi ketua dewan murid untuk sementara, Sakura selalu saja gagal dalam melakukan aksinya itu. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Sakura frustasi dan semakin membenci Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**==sasusakusasusakusasusaku==**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Sasuke! kenapa denganmu?" Suigetsu menatap Sasuke pensaran. Pasalnya, pemuda Uchiha itu sedari tadi hanya menghela napas dan mengernyit melihat ponselnya. "Tumben sekali," batinnya.

Mendesah bosan, Suigetsu berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia kemudian menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan meja pemuda Uchiha itu. "Hei, apa yang kau lihat sampai segitunya?" Kembali Suigetsu bertanya, namun masih saja diabaikan. "Apakah itu **dia**?" Kini, ia menyeringai melihat tatapan menusuk Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" desis Sasuke seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hei, mau kemana?!" teriak Suigetsu. Pemuda itu mendecih karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. "Ck, dasar Uchiha!" Meski begitu, Suigetsu langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

Sasuke masih terus berjalan, mengabaikan Suigetsu yang meneriakkan namanya. Desahan pelan keluar mulutnya, lalu mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan "ruangan kepala sekolah" beberapa kali. Di belakangnya, Suigetsu langsung terdiam. Pemuda itu langsung berhenti dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Cih, aku kira mau kemana," gerutu Suigetsu meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

Setelah ada suara untuk menyuruhnya masuk, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu coklat tersebut. Iris kelamnya langsung disambut oleh tatapan tajam _emerald _yang nampak begitu membencinya. Sasuke menghela napas, mengabaikan pelototan Sakura padanya.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Pemuda itu masih berdiri, enggan untuk duduk.

Tsunade menghela napas, ia lalu melirik Sakura yang tengah berdiri sembari menyantap burger-nya.

"Aku ingin kau mengurus Sakura, dia sudah membuatku stress," ujar Tsunade frustasi seraya memijit pelipisnya. Kepala sekolah itu sudah tidak bisa menangani salah satu siswinya yang terkenal dengan hobi bolosnya dan senang sekali melanggar peraturan sekolah. Bahkan, keponakannya itu sudah seringkali merusak properti sekolah.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti maksud Tsunade.

Tsunade menghela napas, iris madunya terpejam sejenak. "Aku memberikanmu wewenang sebagai ketua dewan murid untuk membuat Sakura bersikap layaknya murid yang taat peraturan," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Terserah, kau mau mendidiknya dengan gaya militer aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, kenaikan kelas besok nilainya sudah cukup memenuhi dan absensinya tidak banyak yang bolong." Wanita itu menyeringai tipis melihat keponakannya yang tengah tersedak.

Sakura melotot, ia lalu menunjuk-nunjuk Tsunade dengan sekotak susu yang dipegangnya. "Apa-apaan itu?" protes Sakura tidak terima.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, kepalanya seolah ingin pecah memikirkan dirinya yang harus terjebak dengan orang sangat dibencinya.

"Hn, aku menolak," tukas Sasuke. Matanya menatap tegas Tsunade, benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan menyebalkan itu.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Bagus _baka_!" batinnya senang.

Namun Tsunade sudah memutuskan, dan keputusannya tidak ingin dibantah. "Itu perintah dariku, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke!" ujarnya tegas, "dan aku tidak ingin menerima penolakan," dengusnya.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau tidak, kalian berdua akan menjadi siswa kelas dua setahun lagi," potong Tsunade dengan seringai. Ia kemudian tersenyum puas melihat keponakannya yang tengah cemberut.

Sakura kesal, dengan sekali lahap ia memasukkan sisa burger ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan mulut penuh. Setelah tertelan, gadis itu lalu menyedot susu kotak di tangannya yang tinggal setengah dalam satu tarikan napas. Setelah habis, Sakura langsung meremas kotak yang terbuat dari karton tersebut dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang terletak tepat di samping Tsunade.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menggeram rendah dengan perintah seenaknya kepala sekolah itu. "_Kuso_!" batinnya. Sasuke tahu, ia tidak bisa menolak. Kemudian, ia melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya, terlihat jelas bekas saus menempel di bibir hingga ke bagian dagu gadis itu. Cara makannya tidak pernah berubah, pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**==sasusakusasusakusasusaku==**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini memang hari yang sangat sial bagi Sakura. Sudah gagal membolos, dihukum Orochimaru karena tidak mengerjakan PR, ditambah perintah kepala sekolah berdada besar yang membuatnya harus sering bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dibencinya. Dan sekarang, setelah pulang sekolah ia harus membersihkan toilet laki-laki. Semua ini gara-gara Sasuke, kalau saja dia tidak menjadi ketua dewan murid, pasti nasib Sakura hari ini tidak akan sial begini. Kenapa hidupnya selalu di bayang-bayangi oleh pemuda pantat ayam menyebalkan itu.

"Argggh! _Baka_!" teriak Sakura di toilet laki seraya mengepel dengan tenaga luar biasa. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah dan kesal, dan matanya terlihat seperti raksasa yang ingin menyantap seseorang.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura mengamuk tidak jelas hanya terkekeh pelan, hiburan tersendiri baginya. Memejamkan matanya sembari bersandar di dinding luar toilet, Sasuke mulai menerawang mengingat masa-masa kecilnya dengan gadis _pink _yang tengah mengamuk tersebut. "Kau tidak banyak berubah," gumamnya pelan. Sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas, mencetak senyum sangat tipis yang sangat jarang ditampilkannya.

.

"Aku sudah selesai," lapor Sakura dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Hn, akan kuperiksa," balas Sasuke datar lalu berjalan melewati Sakura.

Sakura mendengus, ia kemudian mengikuti Sasuke ke dalam toilet.

Sasuke meneliti tiap sudut toilet, aroma pinus sudah tercium oleh indranya ketika ia masuk. "Buang sampah itu dan kita pulang!" perintahnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang memelototi punggungnya.

"Uchiha sialan!" teriak Sakura. Meskipun kesal, ia tetap menuruti perintah Sasuke dan membawa tempat sampah hijau tersebut dengan agak jijik.

Setelah mencuci tangan dan membasuh wajahnya di westafel, Sakura lalu keluar dari toilet perempuan. Ia mendesah lega merasakan sejuknya air yang membuat wajahnya terasa segar.

.

Suara decitan sepatunya terdengar menggema di koridor yang sepi. Langit mulai nampak mendung, namun Sakura masih santai berjalan sambil mengunyah lolipop di mulutnya. Tas selempangannya sedikit terbang karena tertiup angin lumayan kencang. Wajar sih, karena isi tasnya hanya permen lolipop dan beberapa bungkus _snack _yang dibelinya di kantin tadi siang. Mengenai buku pelajaran, Sakura meninggalkan semuanya di lokernya, termasuk buku PR-nya.

Sekolah sudah sepi, karena jam pelajaran sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu. Salahkan Sasuke yang membuatnya pulang terlambat seperti ini. Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat Sakura muak, apalagi harus setiap hari bertemu dengannya. bisa-bisa Sakura menjadi gila.

"Uchiha sialan!"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Suara berat Sasuke mmebuat Sakura terkejut. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai melihat Sakura yang menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Cih, kenapa aku tidak menyadari hawa keberadaannya? Apa dia menggunakan _miss direction_?" batinnya mempertanyakan _ngawur_. Kepalanya mungkin telah terkontaminasi oleh anime yang ditontonnya.

Sakura kemudian berhenti, membuat Sasuke juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menyatukan alisnya.

Sakura mendengus, ia langsung berbalik dan kembali melangkah. Awalnya, Sakura ingin meminjam ponsel Sasuke, namu ia urungkan mengingat siapa pemuda itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menatap punggung Sakura sedikit sendu.

"Sampai kapan?" batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**==sasusakusasusakusasusaku==**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Sakura! kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin?"

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara, ia bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. "Aku tertangkap lagi," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Naruto mendesah, "Teme hebat, si ratu bolos tidak berkutik dibuatnya," gurau Naruto.

"Aku hanya sial saja," gerutu Sakura tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto. Gadis itu bertekad tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke mengganggu hobinya tersebut.

"Ya ya ya…" balas Naruto. Pagi ini, ia sedang malas berdebat dengan Sakura karena kemarin ketahuan membolos oleh ayahnya.

Perjalanan mereka dihiasi keheningan. Sakura yang sibuk memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari Sasuke, dan Naruto yang tengah frustasi karena hukuman yang diterima dari ayahnya. Mereka berdua tidak menaydari manik kelam yang mengawasi mereka.

.

.

Sesampai di kelas, Sakura langsung menelungkupkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Hari ini ia benar-benar tidak bersemangat. Bahkan untuk membolos pun malas, ia hanya ingin tidur. Namun tiba-tiba, Sakura langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Ia memiliki rencana bagus pagi ini. Sakura menuju taman belakang sekolahnya dan masuk ke kebun kecil yang ada di sana. Di bawah pohon _momoji_, Sakura menaruh tas selempangannya dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu coklat dari sana. Dalam satu tarikan napas, susu tersebut tinggal setengahnya. Kemudian, telinganya mendengar suara bel pertanda jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

Sakura mendesah puas, kali ini ia bisa lolos dari Sasuke. "Akhirnya…"

"Akhirnya apa?"

Sakura langsung menoleh, matanya menyipit melihat Sasuke yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di _note-_nya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengganggu hidupku?" geram Sakura jengkel.

Sasuke masih sibuk menulis, "Hn."

Sakura mengacak rambut sebahunya, ia lalu mengambil sisa susunya yang belum diminum. Setelah habis, ia langusng membuang sampahnya sembarangan.

Sasuke melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura, kembali ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kecil tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia menyobek beberapa buah dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Bolos di saat jam pelajaran," ujar Sasuke lalu menempelkan selembar _note _itu di jidat Sakura, "tidak mengenakan seragam dengan benar, sepatu bermasalah dan terakhir membuang sampah sembarangan." Sasuke menjelaskan kesalahan Sakura seraya memberinya catatan peringatan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Sakura melotot marah pada Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya menempelkan kertas laknat itu pada jidat berharganya. Segera, ia meremas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya seperti biasa. "Aku tidak peduli!" desisnya dengan mata gelap.

Melihat bagaimana keras kepalanya Sakura, Sasuke tanpa sadar menyentil jidat gadis itu sehingga membuat Sakura meringis pelan.

"Apa-apaan kau!" geramnya tidak terima dengan perlakukan Sasuke.

"Hn, pungut sampahmu dan kembali ke kelas!" kata Sasuke memerintahkan, mengabaikan protes dari Sakura.

"Cih, lakukan saja sendiri. Bukannya kau ketua dewan mahasiswa," ketus Sakura lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dasar keras kepala," dengus Sasuke. Pemuda itu lalu memungut bekas kotak susu Sakura dan catatan peringatan yang diberikannya.

Kemudian, kaki panjangnya mengikuti langkah Sakura yang masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah mereka setelah terlebih dahulu membuang sampah minuman Sakura.

.

Sakura masih belum menyerah, gadis itu masih berencana ingin lolos dari Sasuke karena hari ini ia benar-benar tidak ada _mood _untuk belajar. Karenanya, Sakura melakukan ancang-ancang dan bersiap untuk berlari. Namun, lengannya terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana!" Sasuke memperingati. Ia lalu menyeret Sakura ke kelas gadis itu dan mengetuk pintu yang tertutup.

"Masuk," kata suara perempuan dari dalam.

Sasuke lalu membuka pintu dan mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam kelasnya. "Maaf mengganggu, saya mengantarkan siswi yang tersesat," ujarnya menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa melotot sebagai balasan, ia kemudian duduk di bangkunya setelah dipersilakan oleh Kurenai. "Uchiha menyebalkan," gerutunya.

.

.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, manik kelamnya setia memperhatikan raut frustasi dari gadis di depannya. "Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lolos dariku." Ia lalu menghampiri gadis yang tengah bersandar di dinding bagian luar sekolah mereka. Sepertia biasa, Sasuke langsung menempelkan dua lembar _note _di jidat Sakura yang tengah marah besar.

"Aku sudah bosan berurusan denganmu," desah Sasuke jengkel, "tapi mau bagaimana lagi," gerutunya.

"Akupun sama," tukas Sakura dengan mata hijau bening yang melotot sinis. "Jadi, berhentilah mengurusiku," geramnya.

Memutar matanya, Sasuke lalu menggeleng pelan. "Sayang sekali, tapi itu tugasku," paparnya. Ia lalu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya kembali masu ke dalam sekolah mereka. Setelah sebelumnya, Sasuke memungut kertas yang dibuang Sakura seperti biasanya.

Sakura berontak, namun cengkaram Sasuke bertambah kuat. Hal itu membuat Sakura meringis merasakan nyeri di pergelangan tangannya, namun ia berusaha tidak menunjukkannya. Gadis itu marah, kesal dan mengutuk Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu seolah menulikan telinganya. Sakura benar-benar sial, meski ia mencoba bolos dengan menaiki pohon dan melompati tembok, tetap saja ketahuan. Bagaimana bisa, sih? Arghh! Sakura benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**==sasusakusasusakusasusaku==**

**.**

**.**

"ARGHH! UCHIHA SIALAN!"

Di dalam kamar yang bernuansa merah muda, seorang gadis tengah mengamuk dengan menendang-nendang sansak yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. Iris _emerald-_nya menatap nanar benda yang menggantung tersebut, membayangkan itu adalah orang yang membuatya se-frustasi ini.

"Mati kau, Uchiha!"

Kaki kirinya menendang-nendang tepat di tengah-tengah, hingga membuat benda tersebut melayang dan tanpa bisa ditahannya menabrak dirinya sehingga Sakura terjatuh.

"Ah sial! Sebagai sansak saja kau bisa melawanku? Mati kau!" Sakura lalu berdiri dan kembali meninju-ninju benda yang mirip bantal guling itu. Gadis itu berimajinasi, Sasuke kini tengah meringis dan memohon ampun padanya dengan belutut di kakinya.

"Minta maaf, _baka_!" geramnya seraya meluncurkan tendangan mautnya.

Merasakaan tenaga yang terkuras habis, Sakura lalu berbaring di karpet berbulu di lantai. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengambil oksigen, napasnya terengah-engah karena lelah. Meski begitu, ada rasa puas dalam dirinya. Walaupun yang dihajarnya bukan Sasuke yang asli, tapi ada sediki rasa lega dihatinya. Tidak mempedulikan keringat yang mengucur deras, Sakura memejamkan mata.

Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan terlintas di kepalanya, dan tanpa bisa ditahannya setetes air bening keluar dari sudut matanya. "Aku membencimu, Sasuke," gumamnya. Karena terlalu lelah, Sakura perlahan mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur di lantai.

.

.

"Sepuluh tahun, ya…" Sasuke bergumam melihat foto dirinya dan gadis merah jambu ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak. Manik kelamnya menatap lekat potret bocah yang tengah cemberut menghadap kamera. Sasuke ingat, foto itu diambil ketika hari ulang tahun Sakura oleh kakaknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, bodoh," desahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sasuke, kau di dalam?"

Suara Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Menaruh bingkai foto tersebut ke tempat semula, pemuda itu lalu beranjak dari meja belajarnya untuk membukakan kakaknya pintu. "Hn, ada apa?"

Itachi yang melihat ekspresi langka dari Sasuke menyeringai miring, "Kau merindukannya, 'kan?" godanya.

Ekspresi sendu Sasuke langsung berubah, matanya menyipit melihat kakaknya. "Kalau tidak ada urusan, pergilah!" usir Sasuke dengan gaya mengusir seekor anak ayam.

Namun Itachi sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, ia lalu menyentuh bahu adiknya dan merangkulnya. "Sudah sepuluh tahun, dan kau masih belum bertindak. Kau itu benar-benar pengecut, Sasuke." Meski Itachi berkata dengan nada main-main, namun pemuda itu serius sekarang. Ia sudah lelah melihat adiknya yang seolah kehilangan semangatnya itu. Itachi merindukan sosok adiknya yang dulu. Walaupun Sasuke sudah seringkali berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja, namun matanya tidak demikian. Sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi tahu betul pancaran _onyx _adiknya terlihat kosong. Karena itulah, ia berencana untuk mendorong Sasuke melakukan sesuatu.

Sasuke menatap lantai, rambutnya sedikit menghalangi matanya. "Bagaimana kalau dia tetap membenciku?" gumam Sasuke masih menunduk.

Itachi mengernyit dengan perkataan Sasuke. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya, lalu tersenyum tipis sembari menepuk pucuk kepala adiknya. "Aku yakin dia tidak, adik bodoh," kekeh Itachi. Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah Sasuke kali ini, sepertinya adiknya ini sudah mencapai batasnya.

Cih! Padahal Sasuke benar-benar berharap untuk mendapatkan saran yang bagus dari kakanya, namun malah dibilang bodoh.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia merengut sebal melihat kakanya yang tengah menertawakan dirinya.

Itachi langsung terdiam, lalu menggaruk pipinya. "Aku lupa," jawabnya inosen.

"Benar-benar!" geram Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah kakanya.

Blam!

Itachi _shock_, "Adik bodoh! Kau mau membuatku mati muda, heh!" gerutunya dari luar kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke bersender di pintunya, tersenyum sangat tipis. "Hn, terima kasih," ujarnya.

Dibalik pintu, Itachi tersenyum menatap pintu yang tertutup tersebut tersebut. "Semoga berhasil, Sasuke," ucapnya pelan memberi semangat, meski tahu adiknya tidak akan mendengar.

Dan malam itu, Sasuke menyiapkan rencananya untuk memulai misinya. Misi dari kepala sekolah berdada besar, dan misi pribadi tentunya.

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

.

.

Nyahaha… fic gaje untuk memeriahkan sasusaku fanday…

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Mind to riview?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(S) de el el**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**A fiction for SasuSaku FanDay 2014**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum sangat tipis. Ia sudah bertekad untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sakura. Segala macam rencana sudah tersusun rapi di otak jeniusnya. Waktu memang baru menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas, namun ia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Pagi sekali, tumben?" tanya Itachi pada adiknya yang baru memasuki dapur.

Sasuke mendengus, entah kenapa susasana hatinya langsung berubah melihat kakaknya yang masih terlihat seperti kuntilanak dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai awut-awutan. "Aku tidak pemalas sepertimu," dengusnya.

Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, Itachi malah terkekeh. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa menerima perkataan sinis dari Sasuke. "Terserahlah," desahnya kemudian, "tapi semoga berhasil," imbuhnya dengan seringai.

Mata sasuke menyipit, wajahnya langsung terlihat masam melihat seringai menggoda dari Itachi. "Tsk, mandi sana!" kesal Sasuke melempari Itachi dengan buah apel.

Dengan sigap, sulung Uchiha itu menangkap buah tersebut dengan mulus dan langsung menggigitnya. "_Sankyuu_," balasnya.

Sasuke lalu keluar dari dapur dengan dua buah apel merah di tangannya. "Aku berangkat," ujarnya kemudian. Meninggalkan Itachi yang sibuk dengan apelnya.

"Semoga berhasil!" teriak Itachi menyemangati Sasuke.

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Namun, sejujurnya pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada kakaknya, meski di dalam hati.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Sasuke tidak menggunakan bis atau mobil ke sekolahnya. Ia mengambil sepeda di dalam garasi. Jarak sekolah dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya membutukan waktu sepuluh menit menggunakan bis.

Mengayuh sepedanya santai, Sasuke menyeringai tipis memikirkan kembali rencana pertamanya pagi ini. Memang, sudah beberapa hari ini, ia sengaja membiarkan Sakura lolos dari hukumannya. Namun, ia tetap menjalankan perintah Tsunade untuk mengajari gadis itu agar nilainya membaik. Tapi, sudah saatnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin memberikan kejutan untuk gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Ah~ hari ini, aku membolosnya kemana, ya?" gumam serang gadis dengan riangnya. Mata hijau beningnya bersinar bahagia memikirkan beberapa hari kemarin, ia bisa melakukan hobinya tersebut.

Kemudian seringai penuh kemenangan terukir di bibir _peach-_nya. Dan yang membuatnya puas adalah, ia akhirnya bisa lolos dari Sasuke. Dan tiga hari kemarin, Sakura membolos berturut-turut di saat jam pelajaran terakhirnya. Meski ketika istirahat pertama, Sakura mengerjakan soal-soal khusus yang diberikan Sasuke. Namun Sakura tidak merasa keberatan, toh akhirnya ia bisa membolos juga.

Kali ini, Sakura mengepang rambut sebahunya. Ia nampak manis, dengan sedikit poni yang menutupi jidatnya. Menyambar tas selempangannya, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan riang.

"_Ohayou minna_!" serunya riang ketika tiba di dapur. Namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya langsung berubah drastis melihat siapa yang tengah sarapan bersama orang tua dan kakaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?!" geramnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya, namun ia tidak menanggapi. Pemuda itu kembali menyantap nasi goreng di piringnya.

"Uchiha, aku berbicara denganmu, _baka_!" teriak Sakura kesal. Wajahnya yang tadi berseri-seri, kini berubah total.

Mebuki yang melihat sikap tidak sopan putrinya akhirnya membuka suara. "Sasuke itu tamu, lho. Dan sekarang cepat sarapan kalau tidak mau terlambat."

Mendengus kesal, Sakura menuruti perkataan ibunya. Ia menarik kursi di samping Sasori yang tengah lahap dengan hidangannya.

"Jangan menampilkan wajah seperti nenek sihir begitu," ujar Sasori melihat raut wajah adiknya.

Sakura mendelik, "Diam kau! Menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura.

"Sakura!" Kini Kizashi yang menegur Sakura.

Sakura mengomel dalam hati, semua orang seolah memusuhinya. Ini semua karena Sasuke. Ugh, rasanya Sakura ingin menghajar pemuda itu. Apalagi ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

Cih!.

.

.

.

"Ayo naik!" perintah Sasuke untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Sakura masih saja mematung dengan kerutan di dahinya. Ia bersedekap memandang Sasuke dengan mata menyipit. "Tidak mau!" tolaknya lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia lalu menarik paksa tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya duduk menyamping di depannya. "Jangan membantah, dan cepat naik," titah Sasuke lagi. Namun kali ini suaranya begitu datar nan dingin.

Entah kenapa, kali ini Sakura menurut tanpa suara. Gadis itu langsung naik di atas sepeda Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak pake sepeda yang ada boncenganya? Kalo begini pantatku bisa tumpul setibanya di sekolah," gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke mengabaikan gerutuan Sakura, namun pemuda itu menyeringai tipis ketika mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Perjalanan mereka dipenuhi keheningan, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura terlalu malas untuk memulai perdebatan mereka.

Sakura sendiri mulai menikmati perjalanan mereka. Udara pagi terasa begitu menyegarkan di paru-parunya. Meski terasa sedikit dingin, namun ia sangat menikmatinya. Sudah lama ia tidak naik sepeda, dan terakhir kali ia melakukannya waktu ia masih kelas satu sekolah dasar.

Sakura merindukan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang telah lama menghilang. Meski ia tidak mengerti, namun Sakura tidak ambil pusing. Untuk saat ini, ia mencoba untuk menikmati rasa nyaman yang entah datang darimana. Dan tanpa ia sadari, senyum sangat tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Gadis itu tidak menyadari, sedari tadi Sasuke melirik wajahnya, pemuda itu menyeringai tipis.

.

.

Sakura turun dari sepeda Sasuke sambil mengelus pantatnya yang terasa nyeri. Dan sesuai perkiraannya, itu benar-benar sakit. "Gara-gara kau, pantatku terasa tumpul begini," gerutu Sakura. Gadis itu berjalan sedikit terpincang, merasakan bagian bokongnya menyengat ketika melangkah.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh, ia kemudian melangkah lebih cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang berjalan seperti pinguin. "Temui aku di belakang sekolah setelah makan siang!" titah Sasuke seenaknya.

Sakura mendengus, "Tidak sudi!" balasnya ketus.

"Kau mau kelas dua setahun lagi?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, seringai sudah terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Sakura menggeram marah. Dengan tangan masih mengelus bokongnya, Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke dengan wajah super kesal.

Sasuke menyamai langkahnya dengan Sakura. "Bawa juga bento yang dibuatkan ibumu," ujarnya memerintahkan.

Sakura mendelik, "Dasar tukang perintah!" kesal Sakura.

Mengangkat bahu, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sakura. pemuda itu melengos melewati Sakura, mengabaikan omelan tidak jelas yang diperuntukkan padanya.

.

.

Sakura menguap bosan, kedua tangannya mengepal memangku dagunya. Walaupun pandangannya mengarah pada Guy-_sensei _yang tengah menjelaskan tentang pentingnya semangat masa muda dalam mengarungi hidup?, namun pikiran Sakura melayang ke hal-hal _random._

Contohnya saja, Sakura mendengus kesal katika mengingat tim sepakbola favoritnya kalah tadi malam, kemudian tiba-tiba ia terkekeh sendiri saat mengerjai kakaknya dengan berpura-pura menjadi sadako. Lalu, tentang keberhasilannya lolos dari Sasuke selama tiga haru berturut-turut. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran lebarnya mengingat hal itu, ia berencana untuk melakukannya lagi nanti ketika jam pelajara Orochimarur-_sensei_.

Namun tiba-tiba, Sakura teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Kesalnya dia ketika melihat Sasuke di rumahnya, berangkat sekolah bersama dengan sepeda hingga membuat pantatnya terasa tumpul. Juga sifat Sasuke yang suka memerintah yang membuatnya kesal bukan main. Tetapi, Sakura tidak menyadari dirinya sudah tersenyum manis.

Apakah ini artinya, ia memang sudah memaafkan Sasuke sejak awal?

"Apakah kau mengerti, Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar suara ngebass di dekatnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum kikuk pada gurunya. "Entahlah, _sensei_," jawabnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Guy menghela napas pasrah, ia kembali ke depan kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Baiklah, karena salah satu teman kita belum mengerti. Saya akan mengulangnya dari awal," ujarnya semangat.

Serempak, penghuni kelas itu hanya mendesah lelah. Mereka harus mendengarkan lagi ceramah tidak jelas dari guru mereka. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu tengah memikirkan rencana untuk membolos hari ini.

.

.

Sasuke merapikan mejanya, ia memasukkan buku matematika ke dalam tasnya. Melihat kelasnya sudah mulai sepi karena istirahat makan siang, pemuda itu kemudian beranjak dari bangkunya.

Langkah kakinya terlihat santai, sebelah tangannya ia sembunyikan di dalam saku celananya. Seringai tipis juga terpatri di wajahnya.

Ketika tiba di belakang sekolah, Sasuke kemudian memasuki kebun kecil yang memang jarang dikunjungi siswa. Di bawah pohon _momoji _yang masih berdaun hijau, ia melihat Sakura yang tengah duduk sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Dasar _baka_! Dia yang menyuruhku kesini malah tidak datang." Sakura terus _ngedumel_i sendiri. Tidak menyadari Sasuke telah berdiri dengan seringai di belakangnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sasuke kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. membuat gadis itu terkejut bukan main.

"Kenapa baru datang? Kau membuang-buang waktuku tahu!" dumel Sakua langsung pada objek kekesalannya. _Emerald-_nya menyipit melihat Sasuke yang hanya duduk santai tanpa rasa bersalah karena membuatnya menunggu.

Sakura yang kesal karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke, meraih kasar kerah baju pemuda itu hingga membuat satu kancingnya terlepas. Sakura lalu mengacak marah rambut _emo _Sasuke, tidak mempedulikan geraman marah dari sang pemilik rambut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" geram Sasuke, berusaha menepis tangan Sakura dari kepalanya.

Sakura melotot, ia kembali berusaha menggapai rambut mencuat Sasuke dan menarik-nariknya kesal. "Kau mneyebalkan," gerutunya.

Lelah, akhirnya Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura dengan satu tangan miliknya. Ia lalu menyandarkan Sakura di batang pohon. "Sekarang, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke ambigu.

Sakura memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sasuke. "Lepaskan, bodoh!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Seringai kembali terpatri di bibirnya ketika melihat rona kemerahan di pipi Sakura.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir, _baka_!" titah Sakura dengan wajah mulai memerah.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia menatap tepat di bola hijau yang sangat dirindukannya. Mendekatkan kepalanya, Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura. "Aku lapar," katanya. Sasuke kembali duduk, mengabaikan delikan maut yang ditujukan padanya.

Jantung Sakura berdebar, rasanya seolah ingin meledak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa segugup ini. Untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Sakura mulai mnegomel tidak jelas pada pemuda itu. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Uchiha!" desisnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke seadanya. Ia mengambil bento yang dibawa Sakura dan mulai membukanya. "Buatan ibumu selalu enak," komentarnya, masih mengabaikan gadis _pink _yang masih menggerutu tidak jelas.

Lelah karena tidak ditanggapi, akhirnya Sakura memilih menyudahi omelannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika dengan seenaknya Sasuke mulai melahap makan siang buatan ibunya. "Hei, jangan menghabiskannya. Aku juga lapar," protes Sakura melihat isi kotak bekalnya ludes separuhnya.

Merampas kotak bekal berwarna merah dari tangan Sasuke, bersamaan dengan sumpitnya. Sakura langsung melahap tempura yang tersisa. Meski tengah makan, gadis itu sempat-sempatnya mnegomeli Sasuke yang hanya menyisakannya sedikit.

Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai melihat Sakura yang tengah makan, sembari mengomeli dirinya. Dan tanpa disadari gadis itu, Sasuke menyeringai tipis sambil tetap meletakkan matanya di wajah Sakura yang terlihat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Awalnya, Sasuke berniat ke kamar mandi. Namun, tanpa sengaja sia melihat Sakura yang tengah mnegendap-endap di lorong yang tengah sepi karena semua siswa tengah belajar. Karena itu, Sasuke memutar haluannya dan mengikuti Sakura diam-diam.

"Mau kemana?"

Sekujur tubuh Sakura membeku sejenak. Jujur, ia sangat terkejut mendengar suara bariton di belakangnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia menggeram kesal setelah dapat menguasai diri. "Mau bolos kenapa?" tantangnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tahu, tapi mau bolos kemana?" ulang Sasuke lebih spesifik.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan, ia kemudian mneyipitkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan, kau mau menggerebek tempat bolosku," selidik Sakura memindai wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Itu tidak perlu," dengusnya, "karena aku tidak akan pernah mmebiarkanmu lolos," tambahnya dengan seringai.

"Uchiha Sial—"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, terlebih dahulu Sasuke menyumpal mulut gadis itu. "Berisik, bodoh!"

Sasukepun menyeret Sakura menuju kelas gadis itu, tanpa melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulut Sakura.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas frustasi. Meski bel istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi, namun ia masih mendekam di dalam kelasnya. Iris _emerald-_nya menatap keluar jendela. Menikmati pemandangan langit biru tanpa awan.

Sakura mendesah, hari ini adalah hari paling buruk kedua dalam hidupnya—setelah kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu.

Kemudian, suara deritan membuat Sakura menoleh. Ia menahan napasnya saat mendapati wajah Sasuke tepat berada di depan wajahnya, lengkap dengan seringai yang sangat dibencinya. "K-kau lagi!" desis Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Tanpa permisi, ia mengambil tas selempangan Sakura dan menyita komik di dalamnya. "Aku akan memberi peringatan nanti," jelasnya.

Sakura mencoba mengambil komik di di tangan kiri Sasuke, namun gagal. Meski ia telah berdiri, tapi pemuda itu tetap bisa menempatkan komik tersebut di luar jangkauannya. "Kembalikan itu, _baka_!" kesal Sakura.

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Sasuke.

"Kau…" Sakura kehabisan kata-kata untuk pemuda itu. Gadis itu tahu, apapun yang akan dilakukannya, Sasuke tidak akan mengembalikan komiknya. Karena itu, ia memilih diam dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku benar-benar membencimu," gumamnya.

Sasuke menghela napas melihat tingkah Sakura, apalagi dengan kata terakhir gadis itu. "Hn, aku tahu," balasnya. Ia kemudian berdiri menimbulkan decitan dari kursi yang didudukinya, "Sepulang sekolah kerumahku, kau harus menyelesaikan soal yang kuberikan," titahnya.

Masih menelungkupkan kepalanya, Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu mendengar perintah Sasuke barusan. Namun, usapan lembut di kepalanya membuat Sakura membeku. Sontak, Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya, mendapati Sasuke yang tengah mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Hn, kutunggu di parkiran, Saki," ujar Sasuke kemudian. Dan tanpa pamit, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_…" Tanpa sadar, Sakura menggumamkan nama Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai senang mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya seperti dulu. Meski begitu, ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, hingga keluar dari pandangan Sakura.

_._.

.

.

Sudah dua puluh menit lebih Sakura menunggu di parkiran, tapi Sasuke belum juga menampakkan kepala emonya. Berdecak kesal, Sakura memilih untuk meninggalkan sekolah dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Cih, kenapa juga ia rela menunggu pemuda itu, namun bagian dirinya mengatakan ia harus menunggu. Argh! Sakura menjadi bingung sendiri.

Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, gadis itu lalu memantapkan diri untuk pulang, meninggalkan Sasuke yang entah sedang apa. Seperti kebiasaannya, Sakura _ngedumel _sendiri melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Ketika mencapai pintu gerbang, Sakura dikejutkan oleh suara decitan benda yang ternayta adalah ban sepeda Sasuke karena berhenti mendadak.

"Naik!"

Sakura mendelik, ia terus saja berjalan mengabaikan Sasuke. kemudian, ia merasakan tali tasnya ditarik hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit oleng. Untung saja gerak refleknya bagus, tidak membuatnya terjatuh.

"Naik, dan jangan membantah!" untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke memerintahkan dengan nada datar penuh intimidasi.

Mendengus, Sakura menuruti ucapan Sasuke meskipun tengah kesal dengan pemuda itu.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sakura membuka suara. Gadis itu bosan terjebak dalam keheningan terus. Ia lebih suka berdebat dengan Sasuke daripada harus diam seperti itu.

"Hn, aku ada urusan dengan Tsunade-_sama_," jawabnya kalem.

"Itu pasti tentang hukuman itu, menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, ia kini fookus dengan jalanan dan rencana yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Sakura.

Kembali, perjalanan pulang mereka diwarnai dengan keheningan.

.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Pemuda itu tahu, Sakura terlihat sedikit enggan untuk masuk, namun ia tetap memasksanya dengan menyeret gadis itu. Menaiki tangga, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke kemudian menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di meja belajarnya, memberikan gadis itu setumpuk kertas yang berisi soal-soal yang telah dikumpulkannya.

"Kerjakan itu, aku mau mandi," katanya memerintahkan.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Yang benar saja, ia baru pulang sekolah dan sudah disuruh untuk belajar lagi. Sasuke pasti berencana untuk menyiksanya.

"Kerjakan!" titah Sasuke lagi seraya membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya.

Sakura yang melihat dada bidang Sasuke langsung berbalik menghadap kertas-kertas sialan di atas meja. Ia tidak sanggup melihat pemuda itu bertelanjang dada, entah kenapa ia merasa malu.

"_Sial_!" rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Sasukepun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan keringatnya.

Mendengar suara air mengalir, Sakura langsung meletakkan pulpen dan kertas soal di atas meja. Ia menagacak-acak rambut sebahunya, menandakan keadaan hatinya yang tengah kacau saat ini.

Merasa bosan, Sakura kemudian meneliti setiap sudut kamar yang didominasi warna _dark blue _tersebut. Kamar ini benar-benar telah berubah banyak, setelah sepuluh tahun tidak pernah berkunjung. Kemudian, matanya menangkap sebuah figura yang ada di atas nakas di samping ranjang _king size _mlik Sasuke. Gadis itu perlahan berdiri, lalu mendudukkan diri di atas kasur. Ia mengambil figura tersebut dan menatap sendu sosok yang ada di sana.

Foto dirinya dan Sasuke ketika mereka masih kecil.

Sakura tersenyum miris, ia benar-benar merindukan saat-saat mereka bersama dulu.

Terlalu fokus dengan foto masa kecil dirinya dan Sasuke, gadis itu tidak menyadari Sasuke telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tanpannya.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin memakai ini." Sakura kembali menyodorkan T-shirt putih dan celana pendek pada pemiliknya.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya," Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau sering meminjam bajuku?" tanya Sasuke polos.

Sakura mendengus, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau, dan jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal-hal bodoh lagi," kesalnya.

Sekilas, tatapan Sasuke sedikit terlihat berbeda. Namun sedetik kemudian, kembali seperti semula. "Jadi, kau hanya ingin mengenakan bra dan celana dalam di rumahku. Bagus juga," kata Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Sakura langsung memerah mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Ia langsung menyambar baj yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Dasar mesum!" teriaknya dari dalam.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tangan kirinya mengambil gelas yang berisi jus tomat yang hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Pemuda itu memang sengaja menumpahkan hampir semua jus miliknya di _seifuku _Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura memijit pelipisnya, soal nomor 35 terlalu sulit untuknya. Ia merasa belum pernah mendapatkan pelajaran itu. Meski ia sering membolos, gadis itu selalu mempelajari lagi materi yang dibahas di hari membolosnya. Namun tampaknya, soal yang ini tidak pernah dipelajarinya.

"Ugh, aku tidak mengerti," gerutu Sakura. kepalanya langsung terjatuh di atas lembaran-lembaran yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Jangan malas-malasan!"

Mendengar suara Sasuke, Sakura langsung duduk tegak dengan tangan bersedekap. "Aku tidak begitu," bela Sakura, "hanya kurang mengerti soal yang ini," ujarnya mennjukkan soal yang dimaksud.

Melihat sekilas, Sasuke mengembalikan kertas tersebut pada Sakura. "Hn, aku juga, Itu pelajaran kelas tiga," ujarnya datar.

Sakura langsung mengamuk, Uchiha ini memang benar-benar ingin mengerjainya.

Melihat gelagat Sakura, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar, mendapat tatapan marah dari gadis itu.

"Kau mau kemana,_ baka_! Kapan kita selesainya, aku sudah lelah dan mau pulang," protes Sakura.

"Nanti," katanya lalu menutup pintu.

Sakura menendang kesal bangku yang tadi didudukinya, kemudian berlari ke arah pintu. Namun, ketika ia mencoba membukanya ternyata terkunci.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_teme_!"

Di luar, Sasuke hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan padanya. ia memainkan sebentar kunci di jarinya, lalu memasukkanya ke dalam saku celana.

Sesaat kemudian, nada dering ponselnya menandakan ada telepon masuk. Merogoh ke dalam sakunya, Sasuke melihat si penelpon yang ternyata adalah kakaknya.

"Hn, apa?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan si penelpon, namun setelahnya ia menyeringai tipis.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

Lelah memukul ,menggedor dan menendang pintu kamar Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Gadis itu menyeret langkahnya dan menjatuhkan diri di kasur empuk milik Sasuke. Ia mendesah berat, matanya terpejam. Mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya.

Setelah sepuluh menit, _emerald _bening itu terlihat, tatapannya langsung tepaku pada langit-langit kamar Sasuke. Di atas sana, puluhan kertas warna warni yang berbentu bulan dan bintang menempel, dengan warna yang sudah pudar. Beberapa menit, Sakura hanya bisa terpaku menatap kertas-kertas itu. Kemudian, memorinya berputar ke masa-masa kecilnya dulu bersama Sasuke.

Yup, kertas-kertas itu adalah buatan dirinya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk pemuda itu. waktu itu, Sakura tidak punya uang untuk membelikan Sasuke hadiah, ia juga malu untuk meminta pada ibunya karena sedang _ngambek_.

Sungguh, Sakura tidak menyangka. Sasuke masih menempelkan kertas-kertas tersebut di langit-langit kamarnya. "Sasuke-_kun_…" Bibirnya menggumamkan nama teman masa kecilnya, senyumpun tercetak di wajah ayunya.

Kemudian, sebuah kotak merah muda di atas nakas menarik perhatiannya. Sakura mengernyit, sejak kapan benda ini ada disini, pikirnya. Namun ia tak ambil pusing, dan langsung membawa benda tersebut ke atas kasur.

"Ini…"

Sakura menatap kaget melihat benda-benda yang di dalam kotak merah muda itu. Ia langsung meraih album foto berwarna biru. Satu persatu, ia membolak balik halamannya, meneliti tiap gambar yang tercetak.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, dari dulu aku memang manis," gumamnya menyanjung diri sendiri.

Kini, tangannya meraih sebuah buku gambar. Sakura ingat betul, buku itu miliknya dulu. Ternyata, Sasuke masih menyimpannya. Jujur saja, Sakura merasa senang, sangat senang malah.

Ada begitu banyak benda-benda bersejarah mereka, dan Sakura merasa sangat bodoh untuk mengabaikan Sasuke selama sepuluh tahun ini. Apalagi ketika dirinya menatap foto terakhir mereka, saat ulang tahunnya sebelum insiden yang menjadi awal dari semuanya terjadi. Di foto itu, Sakura tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura dengan Sasuke yang mengecup pipinya.

Dan dari sekian banyak benda masa kecil mereka, ada setumpuk _notes_ yang terlihat kusut. Tentu Sakura tahu, itu adalah catatan peringatan yang yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya di sekolah. Tapi kenapa Sasuke mnyimpan sampah seperti itu.

Sakura berniat untuk membuangnya, namun ketika memperhatiakan kertas tersebut, matanya membelalak. Selama ini, setelah Sasuke memberinya catatan peringatan, gadis itu memang langsung meremas dan membuangnya. Dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang menceramahinya tentang tidak boleh membuang sampah sembarangan.

Sakura tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dibacanya. Penasaran, akhirnya gadis itu memeriksa satu persatu catatan tersebut. Dan ternyata semua isinya sama. Menghela napas, akhirnya Sakura merebahkan diri kembali di kasur.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_…" gumamnya lirih.

Dan tiba-tiba, suara pintu terbuka membuat Sakura kaget, dan sontak langsung duduk dan tersenyum kaku. Tubuhnya menegang tatkala manik kelam Sasuke menatap tepat di kotak merah muda yang isinya berserakan di atas kasur.

"A-aku…" Sakura tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya seolah tertahan di tenggorokannya. Apalagi ketika Sasuke mulai melangkah mendekatinya dengan ekspresi datarnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin gugup.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan nada berbeda dari biasanya. Ia berhenti tepat di ujung ranjangnya, dimana Sakura tengah duduk kaku dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, cairan bening sudah siap tumpah di pelupuk matanya. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku…" Masih, gadis itu belum bisa menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Sakura tidak dapat membendung lagi air matanya ketika Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada bidang sahabatnya, dengan kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Sekitar sepeuluh menit, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sakura sibuk menangis, sedangkan Sasuke hanya membelai lembut surai merah jambu Sakura. Sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala gadis itu, menikmati aroma menenangkan dari Sakura.

Mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan, menikmati keberadan masing-masing. Mencoba untuk menghapus rasa rindu selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Mendengar isakan Sakura semakin melemah, akhirnya Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia mengangkat kepala Sakura yang terkubur di dadanya. Menyeka cairan bening di sudut-sudut mata gadis itu, kemudian mengecup singkat kening gadis di rengkuhannya.

"Maafkan aku…"

Akhirnya, kata yang ditunggu Sakura selama sepuluh tahun ini keluar juga dari mulut Sasuke. meski hanya dua kata sederhana, namun sudah berarti segala bagi gadis itu.

"Aku juga, maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?" Sakura menaikkan sebelas alisnya, mencicipi sup buatan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," dengus Sasuke. Ia mengangkat panci berukuran sedang tersebut dan membawanya ke atas meja makan di samping dapur.

Sakura mendelik, "Cih, baru memasak saja sudah sombong!"

"Hn, sekarang duduk dan tutup mulut cerewetmu," titah Sasuke. Memegang pundak Sakura dan mendorongnya menuju meja makan.

Meski kesal, Sakura tetap mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Lagipula, perutnya sudah mulai memberontak minta diisi.

Sasuke menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk dan menyajikannya kepada Sakura dan dirinya. Ia lalu duduk salah kursi tepat di depan gadis itu. Dan tanpa ada perdebatan lagi, mereka mulai menyantap makan malam.

"Itachi-_nii, _paman dan bibi kemana?" Sakura menyeruput kuah supnya, sembari matanya menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"_Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ lagi keluar kota, dan si _baka-aniki_ entah kemana," jawabnya sambil mengigit irisan tomat segar.

"Oh," tanggap Sakura kembali menyibukkan diri dengan makan malam.

Sakura dan Sasuke menikmati hidangan dalam diam, ditemani oleh suara dentikan sendok dan piring yang saling beradu.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah selesai mencuci bekas mereka makan, dapur juga sudah nampak bersih dan rapi.

Mengelap tangannya, Sakura kemudian keluar dari dapur dan menemui Sasuke di ruang keluarga. "Aku mau pulang," lontar Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar pemuda itu. Ia lalu ke kamarnya dan menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di sofa. "Aku akan mengambilkan barang-barangmu.

Sakura menurut, ia kemudian duduk manis sambil memencet remote televisi, mencari saluran yang menurutnya menarik.

Tidak lama, Sasuke datang dengan tas Sakura dan sebuah kue.

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?" Sakura menaruh remote dan menghampiri Sasuke untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Kamu," jawab Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya keluar rumah.

Sakura terkekeh, "Apa karena kita pisah selama sepuluh tahun, kau jadi lupa kapan ulang tahunku?" tanyanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku merasa terlupakan," gumamnya lirih dengan seringai jahil.

Sasuke memutar matanya, ia masih menyeret Sakura hingga tiba di taman belakang rumahnya. Ia menaruh kue di tangannya di atas meja bundar yang terbuat dari kayu, dan menyuruh Sakura duduk di bangku. Melihat Sakura yang ingin protes, Sasuke menyentil jidat gadis itu. "Diam dan duduklah!"

Sakura merengut, ia mulai merengut tidak jelas karena perbuatan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya mengelus jidatnya yang terasa sakit. "Sakit bodoh!" kesalnya.

Sasuke kemudian mengelurakan koek api dari dalam sakunya, dan mulai menyalakan tujuh belas lilin di tas kue tersebut. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah, "Kau marah padaku karena dulu aku yang meniup lilin ulang tahunmu, jadi aku ingin menggantinya sekarang," paparnya.

Sakura tersenyum, ia kemudian memeluk pinggang Sasuke di sampingnya. "Kau menggemaskan, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke dan mulai menariknya.

"Hentikan itu!" kesal Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dari pipinya. "Dan cepat tiup lilinya!" titahnya.

Sakura menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

Melihat jenis senyum Sakura, entah kenapa Sasuke memiliki firasat buruk.

"Lagu ulang tahunnya, mana?" tanya Sakura menyeringai.

Sasuke mendengus, ia lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Namun Sakura terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"Aku ingin Sasuke-_kun_ yang menyanyikannya," ujarnya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sasuke cepat. Ternyata firasatnya benar.

Sakura menampilkanwajah terlukanya, merengek agar Sasuke menuruti keinginanya. "Sasuke-_kun_, ayolah," pintanya lirih dengan wajah sendu.

Menggeram rendah, Sasuke akhirnya menuruti keinginan menyebalkan Sakura itu. "Tapi ada syaratnya," tawarnya.

Sakura mengerjap, "Apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Kau harus mengganti yang sepuluh tahun, dengan seumur hidupmu bersamaku," ujar Sasuke.

"Eh, maksudnya?" Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Mengacak rambut sebahu Sakura, Sasuke terkekeh lalu menyentil jidat gadis itu. "Setelah lulus, kau harus tunangan denganku, bodoh!"

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sakura cepat. Wajahnya sudah memerah di bawah cahaya rembulan dan lampu taman di sekelilingnya. Gadis itu bisa mersakan degup jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, juga perutnya terasa aneh.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" tukas Sasuke.

Sakura menggeram rendah, sahabatnya ini memang sangat sangat menyebalkan. "Kau menyebalkan, "gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Hn, dan cepat tiup lilinnya," katanya lagi.

"Aku ingin Sasuke-_kun_ menyanyikan lagunya dulu," tolak Sakura dengan seringainya. Gadis itu tahu, Sasuke sangat enggan untuk melakukan keinginanya itu.

"Dasar keras kepala!" dengus Sasuke. Akhiranya ia mengalah, dan mulai bernyanyi dengan suara beratnya.

Sakura tertawa lebar mendengar nyanyian Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. "Suaramu fals sekali, Sasuke-_kun_," ejeknya.

Mendelik kesal, Sasuke lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sakura untuk membuat gadis itu menutup mulutnya. Dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian suara tawa Sakura langsung lenyap. Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat gadis di sampingnya tengah menganga lebar sambil menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

Sakura mneggeleng pelan, ia masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Sebenarnya, kenapa ia bisa begini hanya karena ciuman singkat seperti itu. Bahkan otaknyapun tidak berpikir sekarang.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya!" titah Sasuke untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu meniup liin-lilin kecil tersebut.

Seetlah semuanya padam, Sakura tersenum tulus pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun_," _ujar Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Sasukepun ikut mengulas senyum, ia membelai lembut surai merah jambu Sakura dan mengecup sekilas kening gadis itu.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian mendekat pada Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu. Begitu pula Sasuke, ia membalas pelukan gadisnya tidak kalah erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_," gumam Sakura.

"Aku juga," balas Sasuke.

Dibalik dua pohon bonsai, seorang pemuda berdiri dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya. "Akhirnya," gumam Itachi lega.

Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih menikmati momen bersama mereka.

"Sepertinya, sebentar lagi aku akan miliki keponakan," kekehnya.

.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Sasuke tersenyum. "Antar aku pulang," katanya memerintahkan.

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dan menggenggam jemari Sakura. "Ayo."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, meremas sedikit jemari Sasuke yang bertautan dengan jarinya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari **

.

..

.

Gomen apdetnya telat, benar-benar tidak ada waktu buat ngetik lanjutan fic ini.

Karena bikinnya ngebut, alurnya ikutan ngebut xD, maaf untuk typo(s)nya juga….

HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY 2014!


End file.
